


I swear it won’t happen again

by FandomRealm



Series: 100 Voltron Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Langst, Other, Sad, Wow, this is the tagging of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: He was sad, but what could he have done?





	I swear it won’t happen again

**Author's Note:**

> Yh, this series will be full of langst

  
“I swear it won’t happen again.”   
Shiro looked down at him with disgust.  
“Good.” Lance walked back to his room. The Garrison hadn’t prepared him for this. He sat onto the bed, sighing heavily. Putting his head in his hands, he thought about what could have been done different. He was injured but they didn’t listen. But he screwed the mission up. Lance punched a wall.   
“Stupid!” He murmured under his breath. Now another injury to heal.

He made his way to the healing pods, if he was lucky nobody would notice he was there. He peeled a bandage he’d scruffily placed on before Shiro scolded him. Blood stretched across the gap, dried pieces falling to the ground. With just his pants on just stepped in.   
“It’ll be fine, what does a piece of fabric on skin do?”.

_He was covering the Galra ship from attacking the others when he was hit from an opposing laser beam. It had a large impact and Lance was thrown across the cockpit. He groaned, loud voices across the intercom._  
 _“Lance, come on we need defence!” Pidge ordered._  
 _“Pick up your weight!” Keith shouted. He couldn’t move. However, Lance would do anything to save his friends and as soon as he saw an oncoming lazer he reached over to the control panel and blocked it. He blacked out._  
  
Shiro walked into the medical room, just coming to grab some bandages when he saw a pod in use. He didn’t remember any reported injuries. Walking over towards the pod, when he saw who it was he froze. It was Lance. His bare body covered with cuts, bruises and scratches.   
The timer had just run out and with a hiss and screech and a puff of gas, Lance fell out. Shiro crouched to save Lance. Lance looked up.  
“Shiro? SHIRO!” He looked as if he’d seen a ghost.  
“Nope, nope!” He picked up his armour and ran out. Shiro was in awe.

Lance was embarrassed, Shiro saw his injuries. He was probably more angry now. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. Shiro knocked at the door.  
“Lance, I know you’re in there,”  
Lance had no escape, so he opened it reluctantly.  
Shiro had a sympathetic look on his face.   
“Come on in,” Lance said. They both sat on the bed, a fair bit of distance between them. Heavy tension.  
“ I wanted to say I’m sorry. The others and I scolded you in the mission and afterwards without knowing the circumstances.”  
Lance gave a sorrowful look.  
“ it’s ok, I wouldn’t care about me too”  
“No Lance! You don’t get to say that.Only after seeing you in the pod did I realise that you saved us on the mission. But why didn’t you tell us you were injured?”  
Lance looked down at his hands, only then did the both of them realise, they were covered in scars.  
“I was weak, I didn’t have enough strength to reach the intercom. So I wanted to save you the only way I could- sacrifice. I moved in the way of the beam.” Shiro regretted it all.  
“I swear it won’t happen again.”


End file.
